Father Who ?
by I-Read-To-Wright-to-love-for-u
Summary: Kia never knew her father until her mom sent her to live with him for the summer , join Kia while she gets to know her father and finds friendship and love over her summer .
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT OC'S

When I was younger I it was just me and my mom at home I never knew my dad my mother said that he ran out on her when she found out she was pregnant with me ,said a baby would impact his dreams to much .

You see his dream was to become a wwe super star and I guess from what she tells me he did he became a big star one of the biggest his ring name is the undertaker real nice right but whatever it dosent matter to me I grew up fine .

My mom held two jobs and I never went without I mean we weren't reach but I never knew what it meant to be hand to mouth as some of my friends with only one parent did .

Okay wow I am getting way ahead of myself my name is Kia lee today I am 17 years old I am the only child to mia lee king my mother remarried when I was 6 .

When she remarried Adam they had two two boys together John and Austin they're twins and they're 11 .

Adam and I never get along he thinks I remind my mom of her past and that makes her sad and because she loves him so much she doesn't say anything she just lets him say whatever he wants to me she always says dont make him mad he is the best thing we have going .

This is why I am being sent to stay with my dad and travel with him during the summer because Adam wanted to take a family vacation and I don't know how to act and he doesn't want me to set a bad example for his sons .

So my mother got ahold of my father and told him that I was out of control and she couldn't deal with me any longer after endless phone calls and emails back and forth to each other he said that I could come stay with him but only for the summer .

So here I am waiting for my plane with my mother by my side saying this is whats best for me and that she will work on Adam and maybe it will be better when I come back .

I really didn't care I wasn't listening I just couldn't believe that she was sending me away because of what stupid Adam said how is it a "family vacation" when all of the family isn't there but for now all I get to think about is how I get to go spend the summer with a man I never knew and get to travel with a bunch of people that I don't know and act like I like it .

FLIGHT 104 TO BOSTON BORADING AT GATE 207

A lady's voice said over the p.a system .

"okay hunny call me when you get there and every night to tell me how you're doing " she said

"okay mom"

"I love you try and have fun get to know your dad "

" okay mom I love you to call you later " I said as I went to start what is going to be an intreresting summer .


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own anything but idea and oc's

KIAS P.O.V

I stepped off of the of the plane and as I was walking away from bagage claim I saw a tall very pale man standing there with a sign that said my name as so I walked up to him .

"are you Kia ?" he asked

"yes and you are ?" I questioned

"I'm your ride your father asked me if I could pick you up he has to go see vince ,I have your backstage pass right here so if you want we can be on our way " he said

" sure what was your name ? I asked

" oh I'm sorry that was rude of me my name is Stephen I work with your dad " he said

" okay do you do the same thing as my dad ?" I asked

"yes my ring name is sheamus " he said

" oh so how long have you been working with my dad ?" I asked

"how about I tell you about it on our way to the arena " he said

"so how long has it been since you saw your dad last ?" he asked when we were on the road

"I have never seen him or meet him before he split before I was born."

"so you never meet him and your mother sent you here to stay with him ?"he asked

"yeah her husband and I reallyt don't get along and he didn't want me making there famliy trip for his sons which are my half brothers and just ugh."

"that must suck so are you looking forward to meeting your dad at least ?"

"I don't know I just think its going to be kind of wearid showing up after 17 years and being like hi dad you know ?"

"yeah if it gets to wearid for you ,you could always come hang out with me I'm on almost every show as your dad ."

"you wouldn't mind hanging out with a 17 year old ?"

"no I mean im only 24 so its not that big of a age derfrence and I just meant that way you would have someone to talk to so you don't feel so alone I mean we have been talking and getting to know each other for the better part of the hour so at least you know me a little bit ."

"yeah I guess that would be cool that way I wont be stuck with my dad all the time I just don't want to be a bother to you ."

" you wont be im still kind of new so not to many people like hanging out with me plus im on the younger side of the roster so ."

"yeah that would be fun so what is my dad like ?"

"well he is a nice guy but I think yiou should get to know him and get you own idea for yourself ."

"okay ."

"well here we are and there is your dad waiting right there for you ."

"thanks for picking me up ."

"yeah anytime "

" hey Stephen thanks for picking her up and bringing her to the arena ."

"yeah mark it was no problem."

"well see you later Kia ."

"bye Stephen thank you ."

"hi mark" I said as I held out my hand to shake his

Kia please call me dad "he asked

"I'm not use to it so I'm not use to calling anyone dad haven't had one in 17 years from what I'm told " I said

"Kia can we please not do this I have a few hours I was going to take you to the hotel and show you where your room was and get you a key and get you a rental car so you wont be stuck waiting on me " he informed me

"wait I wont be staying with you ?"I asked

" No I stay with my wife Mitchell and when she is not here I room with one of the other guys and though you would want your own space ." he said

"okay cool that's awesome and yeah I so don't want to intrude on you and your wife's time so where are we staying and everything ?" I asked

"we are going to be in town for the next four days since the pay per view money in the bank is coming up and we are staying at a hotel downtown lets get to the car and I'll take you there so you can get settled " he said

"okay lead the way " I said

20 mins later

"so I hope you will be okay here do you want to come with me back to the arena or stay here ?" mark I mean my dad asked me

"I think I'll stay here get settled if that's okay ?" I asked

"yes that I okay I'll stop by when I get back and check in on you " he said


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything but idea and oc's

I was laying in bed just flipping back and forth through channels when there was a knock at my door I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30 mark said he wouldn't be back at least 10:30 so I was wondering who it could be this early I went to the door and looked out the peep hole and saw Stephen standing there .

" hey whats up? " I asked

"your dad wanted me to check up on you since you didn't come back to the arena with him and make sure you were doing okay ."

"oh okay yeah I'm doing fine just watching some TV I can't believe he sent you here I'm not two I can take care of myself ." I said

"yeah I guess he was just trying to be a dad I don't know he said he was new to this whole thing but I was heading back here anyways my match is over so it was no big deal to stop by and check on you ." he said

"do you want to come in I'm running out of things to do and watching TV is getting old real fast I have a deck of cards ?" I asked

"sure I could come in for a while bets going back to my room so soon where ill be just sitting there trying to find something to do so why not what kind of card games do you know ?" he asked

"I know all kinds poker ,21,blackjack what's your game of choice ? I asked

"wow I was thinking gold fish or old maid " he said

"what those are kids games wait I get it you said those games because of my age right ?" I asked

"no well yes but I didn't mean it in a bad way I don't know many 17 year olds who know all those games ." he said

" before my mom got married to adam we use to live in vagas and she worked at a casino so I learned it from her ." I said

"tell you what why don't we start with 21 and see where it goes from there ?" he asked

" okay you know you don't have to hang out with me I'll be fine ." I said

" no it's okay I want to so tell me are you close to your mom ?" he asked

" I was before she married adam and they had the twins she really changed after that I don't know everything I did was wrong and Adam and I don't get along so she always on his side no matter what ,I don't know its just hard because I always remember my mom being this woman that I looked up to and now she just does what ever he wants and that just makes me mad its like she doesn't have a brain of her own that's what we fight about the most I guess ." I said

"im sorry to hear that I know it must be hard for you ." he said

"yeah but its okay I really don't like talking about it , so what about you isn't it hard being so far away from your family ?" I asked

"yeah but this is my dream its what I worked so hard for and now that I am here I'm so happy and my family is happy for me ." he said

3 hours later

We both stoped talking and playing 21 when there was a knock at the door we both looked at the clock and saw that it was 1030 wow we have been playing for like three hours I said .

That's more than likely my dad telling me that he is back I'll be right back I said .

"hey dad ." I said as I opened the door

"just wanted to let you know that I am back and see how you are doing ." he said coming into the room

"I'm fine Stephen and I were just playing cards to pass the time ." I said

"Stephen?" my dad asked

" yeah he is right there ." I said pointing like it was the most clear thing in the world I mean he is huge kind of hard to miss guess I so didn't get the point my dad was trying to make but I guess Stephen did because he said "

" well its late I should be going see you around Kia ."

"okay bye thanks for keeping me company oh and by the way next time we play we play for money because you suck at 21 ." I said

" I'll keep that in mind ." he said smiling and left after saying good night to my dad

That left my dad and I there just looking at each other

" what ?" I asked after about a minute of neither of us saying any thing

"Kia remember why you are here you need to leave that boy alone he is way to old for you ." he said

" okay wow first we were just playing cards and second I think you're a little to late to be trying to be my dad ." I said

" Kia I'm serious I don't wangt you alone with any of my coworkers ." he said

" so what I am just going to sit in my room all alone until I go home ." I asked

" you can have fun just not with him or any other guys." He said

" wow thanks where were you when I was a baby that's when I needed a dad not now I have been fine until now and ill be fine when I go back and you go back to pretending I'm not real so please just leave me alone ." I said upset

"Kia I am just trying to look out for you ." he said

" well I don't need you to mark I'm a grown up and if I want to be friends with Stephen then I will because guess what that's all this was he was being nice and making sure I was okay and we were talking and playing a game of cards that's it." I said

" Kia you and him were alone in you hotel room that cant happen again ." he said

"listen just because you and my mom couldn't keep it in your pants when you were my age doesn't mean that he is you and that I am her this is so crazy it was no big deal we were only playing a game but fine ." I said

" Kia I am your father and what I say goes ." he said

"no you were just my mothers sperm donor and now you want to act all high and mighty don't feed me that crap ." I said as I walked to the door and asked him to please leave


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything but idea and oc's

Kia's P.O.V

I was so upset when mark left that I did what any girl in my postion would do I called my mom

"Kia whats wrong ?" she asked

"mom I want to come home please I wont fight with Adam I hate it here ." I said crying

"Kia I cant really hear you can I call you back me and Adam are taking the boys to sea world ." she asked

" no mom please I need you please ." I said

" kia hunny I'll call you back later ." she said and hung up

I sat there really upset my "father" just basically called me a slut and my own mom couldn't be bothered to talk to me that night I cried myself to sleep thinking how much these next few months are going to suck .

Mark's P.O.V

I know I was a little hard on Kia last night but from what here mother tells me its what she needs someone to lay down the law and that what I am going to do after my work out I went to Kias room to see if she wanted to go to breakfast with me and mitchelle when she opened her door I could tell he had been cryinig

" I was wondering if you wnted to go get something to eat with me and mitchelle ?" I asked

"no that's okay I just want to stay in my room for today if that's okay ."she said

" Kia you need to eat something you cant just sit in here all day and mope ." I told her

" fine I'll get dressed and meet you down stairs ."she said

"okay be done there in 10 minutes ." I said

" fine." She said as she shut the door

Kia's P.O.V

As I was walking to the stairis to go meet Mark in the lobby I saw Stephen standing there and I was scared to walk by him because of the way my dad acted yesterday so I kept walking without saying anything to him god only knows what he must think now .

"Hey Kia wait up ."he said

"yeah ?" I sked as I turned around

"are you okay you look upset ?" he asked

"no I'm not okay I hate it here my dad is such an ass and my mom can't be bothered to listen to me I have no one and now ,now I look like a freak telling you all of this when you have only known me for less than 24 hours awesome .I said

"No you don't look like a freak you need someone why don't we go get a coffee and you can talk to me or just sit there and cry I can be a good shoulder to lean on ." he said

" thanks i said but i am late to meeting him down in the lobby he said that i cant sit in my room all the time and mope like a baby ." i said

"well here is my cell phone number give me a text or call when you get back and if you still need someone to talk to i'll come over ." he said

"okay thanks i'll remember that oh and here's mine I better go before he sends a search party for me ." I said

"okay bye see you later Kia ." he said

Stephen's P.O.V

I watched Kia walk down the stairs as i walked back to my room i put her number in my phone I don't know why I feel like I have to be there for this girl but it's like there is a certin pull that tells me to go talk to her and make sure she is okay .

As I walked into my room Wade was there waiting for me .

"There you are where have you been ?" he asked

"I was talking to Kia she was on her way out when I was on my way in ." I said

"Kia ? takers kid dude are you trying to get killed ?" he asked

" No she just looks like she needed a friend and she has no one here what's wrong with us talking and being friends ?" i asked

" Nothing just remember that she is 17 and that mark is her dad ." he said

" I know how old she is and who her dad is everything is going to be okay I swear ." I said

After wade left i was just sitting watching TV when i just picked up my phone and sent to Kia asking her how she was doing .


End file.
